


Who Are You When I'm Not Lookin'?

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'd say sorry but I'm not, Songfic, might get really sad but I promise a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: A Halice songfic inspired by Blake Shelton's Who Are You When I'm Not Lookin'. I don't own the lyrics or characters but I do love them.





	

_My oh my, you’re so good lookin’_

_Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends_

_But I’ve not tasted all your cookin’_

_Who are you when I’m not lookin’?_

                Hatter entered the apartment he and Alice shared. His presence had gone unnoticed by Alice who was cooking dinner and singing along to the CD playing in the stereo. Hatter had never heard her sing before but he decided it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. He enjoyed these moments where he’d get a glimpse of how Alice acted when he wasn’t around. It was a great way to learn more about her and fall even more in love with the little things that made her who she was.

                Alice spun around, her bare feet halting to a stop when she saw Hatter’s fixed gaze.

                “Hey you,” Alice smiled with a sparkle in her eyes. Hatter stepped towards her with his dimpled grin spreading across his face.

                “You should sing more often, love,” Hatter told her before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

                “Maybe I will,” Alice agreed before turning back to the food cooking on the stove top.

 

_Do you pour a little something on the rocks?_

_Slide down the hallway in your socks?_

Alice came home a bit later than usual, hoping Hatter had found something to make himself for dinner. Noticing a glass filled with ice and some alcoholic beverage filling it halfway, she dropped her keys in a little basket on the counter when Hatter slid down the hallway in his socks. He was still dressed in the clothes he went to work in, his shoes being the only absent part of his outfit. Hatter didn’t seem to notice Alice at all as he slid across the floor again but fell to the ground laughing when he looked up and saw her.

“Oh, hey Alice, I was just, um,” Hatter trailed off.

“Having fun?” Alice asked with an amused smirk on her face.

“A bit,” Hatter smiled. “Would you care to join me?” He stood up and took her hand. Alice bit her lip with indecisiveness. She looked away from his deep brown eyes for a moment and quickly looked back. Do his eyes have more of a twinkle in them? Alice shook the thought from her head.

“Oh, alright,” she conceded, slipping off her sneakers. They both did a bit of a run and slid down the hall towards their bedroom, hand in hand.

 

_When you undress, do you leave a path?_

_Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath?_

On bad days, Alice would come home and leave things in a bit of disarray. She undressed on her way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake. Hatter came home a few minutes later, finding her clothes rumpled across the apartment floor. His brows furrowed in confusion, as he never knew Alice to just throw them anywhere. Following the path of her clothing, he cracked open the door of the bathroom to find Alice sunk in a warm bubble bath. Her eyes were closed but her face seemed tense from stress.

“Hard day at work, love,” Hatter asked softly.

“You have no idea,” Alice replied, keeping her eyes closed. Hatter sat on the floor beside the tub. He saw her hand gripping the side of the tub a little tightly and he laid his hand upon hers, causing Alice to loosen her grip. He rubbed his thumb gently back and forth across the back of her hand, watching her face finally relax. Hatter soon began to sprinkle soft, slow kisses from her wrist to the crook of her arm.

“I love you, Alice,” Hatter whispered. Opening her eyes, Alice sat up a bit and leaned over the side of the tub until their lips met in a firm, warm kiss.

“I love you too,” Alice whispered back before kissing him again.

 

_Do you break things when you get mad?_

_Eat a box of chocolates cause you’re feelin’ bad?_

_Do you paint your toes cause you bite your nails?_

_Call up momma when all else fails?_

March 19th: Alice and Hatter’s first big fight. It’s been three days since they spoke to each other. Alice took up residence in her old room at her mother’s apartment since the night she stormed out of her and Hatter’s place. She didn’t normally break things when she was mad but still ended up breaking her phone from throwing it across her old bedroom when he tried to call her. By not answering his calls, she supposed she was breaking his heart along with her own.

The fight stemmed from her old abandonment issues popping up again. Even with the knowledge that her dad didn’t leave but was taken, it was still proof of old habits die hard. Taking another chocolate from the sampler box, a few tears slipped as she popped it in her mouth. She felt terrible for hurting him. The old pain was rising in her chest as the anniversary of her father’s disappearance was getting closer. Tomorrow was March 23rd.

Deciding to swallow her pride, she finally left her room and walked out the front door to go back to see Hatter. She didn’t want to fight and this was all her fault. Alice wanted to fix things desperately. Her thoughts kept going back over the words they threw at each other, but she didn’t let it stop her. Upon arrival, she unlocked the apartment door and found no trace of Hatter anywhere.

“Hatter,” Alice called out. No answer. She checked every possible room and he was nowhere to be found. Alice bit her nails as she came to the realization he probably went back to Wonderland, never wanting to deal with her again. She began to sob when she noticed Hatter’s cellphone on the coffee table. She dialed her mom’s number and started to tremble as she explained her fear that Hatter had left her.

“Sweetheart, that’s ridiculous. I’m sure David is just out for a bit. Wait a while longer and see if he turns up. He’s not the type to just up and leave and you know that,” Carol explained. “Try to calm down and assess the situation. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” Her mother’s words did calm her a bit. Curling up on the couch in a fetal position, Alice waited for Hatter. She fell asleep after an hour from the exhaustion of crying so much.

The door to the apartment opened and Hatter stepped in, wondering why the door was unlocked until his eyes fell upon Alice curled up on the couch. He could tell she was crying by the way her eyes were a bit pink and puffed up with mascara tracks leaving a trail down her face. Hatter knelt down on the floor in front of her, wiping away the runny make up. Alice’s eyes fluttered open in surprise.

“Sleeping Beauty’s finally awake, I see,” Hatter smirked playfully.

“I’m sorry,” Alice tried to say but it came out in a ragged whisper. “Hatter, I’m so sorry.” Her eyes began to well up with tears and Hatter kissed them away before they reached her cheeks.

“S’alright, Alice, please don’t cry,” Hatter responded, his own voice a bit choked up. “I should’ve paid more attention to the calendar.”

“What?” Alice asked in confusion.

“If I had realized that this was the week of March 23rd, I would’ve done things differently. There wouldn’t have even been an argument,” Hatter explained, his eyes looking down in shame.

“You remembered?” Alice questioned.

“Of course; I’ve kept that date in my mind since our argument on the beach in Wonderland when you showed me your father’s watch stuck on that day. I kept it in my mind to remind myself that I need to take extra care of you during this week. Instead, I allow us to fight and made you hurt more. Bloody great job I did,” Hatter cursed himself.

“It’s not your fault,” Alice reassured him. “I’m the one who can’t get over her issues.”

“But that’s not your fault either, love,” Hatter replied. “I’m sorry I made things worse this week. We were apart for three days when I should’ve been there for you. I’ll make it up to you somehow, I promise.”

“Just kiss it all better,” Alice told him. It was her turn to smirk now. Hatter captured her lips with his in a heated kiss, pouring all of their emotions into it as she kissed him back.

“I’ll never leave you, I hope you know that,” Hatter spoke softly.

“I thought you had left when I couldn’t find you,” Alice admitted, “but I won’t make that assumption ever again. Thank you.”

“For what,” Hatter asked.

“For loving me even though I’m a lot to handle sometimes,” Alice responded.

“I’ll always love you, no matter what,” Hatter whispered before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> That last part was a doozy but I hope y'all enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
